


I can hear the music of color

by BoredFanEliza



Series: dteamweek2020 POG [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Everytime Sap and George flirted/kissed I would have 20 pennies, Flirting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: Day 1: Music & ColorHave you ever wonder what's it like to be in a marching band? Well, now you're in luck! You get to see band kids suffering in the heat and practice their music, while Sapnap and George flirt in the background.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dteamweek2020 POG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868086
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134
Collections: Dream Team Week 2020





	I can hear the music of color

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is their personas. 
> 
> I'm participating in a event called dteamweek2020. I'll try to do this everyday, but I can get burned out so.
> 
> Not to be bragging or anything, but Sapnotfound needs to have a common tag :( this ship is so cute
> 
> Hope ya enjoy!

It’s a hot day at the football field. There were fewer clouds in the sky and barely any wind. As the whistle blows, the band teacher yells to take five and everyone scatters to the bench. When they reach for a water bottle, it’s like heaven already. Most people sat on the hot grass and took sips of the cold, fresh water. Two people hissed when sitting on the burning metal bench.

The young man takes one gulp of his water bottle. He sighs of relief after drinking. “Bro, it’s so hot.” He complained. He wipes the sweat under his white sweatband. “Marching band sucks.”

“Then why are you here?” A guy with sunglasses scoffed. “Shouldn’t you be in an orchestra?”

“Yeah, but I know how to play snare.” He huffs proudly. “Plus that means I get to spend with my favorite person, Georgie-poo!” He brings George close to his arms and hugging him tight. The dark-brown haired man struggled from his grip. 

“Oh my god Sapnap stop! You’re getting sweat all over me.” He tries to push away from him, but it has no use. However, George keeps sweating by struggling.  
Sapnap chuckled and gave a small kiss on his flushed cheeks. George turned his away head to get any future kisses, even though he leaned to it. At least that’s what Sapnap thinks.

“Oh my god, you guys are so gross.” A man in a green tank top pat Sapnap on the back. 

It’s a bit of a surprise that a new snare player dated a clarinet player. It was like a weird rivals to lovers story. Ironically, it’s like the colors of red and blue. The reason they only get along because of their friend Dream, and the tired band teacher. Now, they’re too intimate. Sapnap flirting with George every second he can get. It’s annoyingly cute to other bandmates.

“You’re just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don’t.” Sapnap stuck his tongue out. Dream rolled his eyes before taking another sip.

“All right everyone back to the field!” The drum major whistled, making everyone groan. Sapnap let go of his British boyfriend before giving a small kiss on the lips. Then he chuckles at the blushing face.

~

Field day is over. Everyone picked up their backpacks while two people picked up the cooler. Sapnap straps on his bag and walks towards George, who’s stuffing his water bottle in the bag. He held out his hand to the dark brown hair man. George takes it. Both of them walk out. While they’re holding hands. It feels slimy from the sweat. But they didn’t mind. 

At the corner of their eye, Dream is hanging out with Grian. He’s blushing? Oh dear. When they get back to the band room, Sapnap will tease him for having another crush on British guy. First it was Wilbur and now it’s Grian. Even if the snare drummer teased the simp, he would get his head crushed between the cymbals. Oh well, maybe in their group chat he can tease him. Dream blocking him is better than murdering him.

What will be for lunch today? Phill brings amazing food, like pizza or chicken wings. The band teacher usually orders sandwiches when Phill’s family is too busy. Sapnap hopes there are gatorades.

It took only 10 minutes to get inside the school. The cool air embraces the band kids. The talking between some of them continues. They were heading toward the band room where the lunch happens. Free time with their friends. Free time with George…

A loud thud comes from Sapnap’s forehead and the metal bar between the door. Okay, did he really daydream and walked into the metal bar? Not cool. Dream wheezes in the background while other band kids giggled.

“You see Tubbo? His head is only filled with ‘Georgie-poo’, gross.” The annoying blonde freshman fake-gagged. The brown-haired Tubbo couldn’t help but giggled. They passed him by.

“Hey, are you okay?” George squeezed the raven boy’s hand. 

Sapnap pondered for a bit. An imaginary light bulb brightens. “Well, I’ll be okay if you kissed me on the forehead.” 

“Oh my god,” George groaned. “Let me guess, we won’t go until I do it?”

“Yup!” He grinned and leaned down to his height.

George closes his eyes and shakes his head. He stands on his tippy toes and gives a peck on the forehead. “Well, are you happy?”

“Very.”

~

Lunch time was almost exciting. Why? Tommy threw a pickle at Dream’s face and it almost resulted into a food fight. Until Phil got up and stopped Tommy, while Sapnap and George held Dream back. Thank god the teacher didn’t see this. It was a delightful scene when Grian helped to clean the tall pickled cover man. Another reason to tease the blushing man in the groupchat. 

Too bad Sapnap didn’t get to spend alone time with his British boyfriend. At least they spend time together while eating lunch.  
After lunch, the woodwind and brass instruments would go to a small hallway connecting to the choir room next door. Drumline and pit percussion stay in the band room. Color Guards practice their moves outside out of the band room. Some people already got their instruments out during lunch, so they can be ready for rehearsal. Percussion people would get their instruments out a few minutes early before lunch is over.

Sapnap takes out his stand from the cabinet. He sets it and adjusts it to make sure the stand will stand right. Twist and turns and it’s not falling! He crossed his arms with pride. Until a hand smacked his back. He turns back and Skeppy is grinning like an idiot. However, he throws a glare at the idiot instead.  
Skeppy is another snare player who joined in his freshman year. He’s also in a jazz band since he plays a drum set in his free time. You can tell the sophomore is a bit of a trickster what Sapnap hears from the Drumline. Overall, he’s not a bad kid, just maybe too proud. Although, some rumors spurred that Skeppy joined for another reason. A crushing reason. A specific crushing on the pit section leader reason.

Not his business. Funny enough though, Skeppy wears a lot of blue while Bad wears a lot of red.

Why are these two certain colors associated with two people?

Whatever.

They both walked toward a small room where the drums and cymbals were stored. They don’t have lockers because school hates performing arts for some weird reason. The snares and cymbals are on the table, while quads and bass drums are near the wall. Harness hanging on the wall. Some other miscellaneous percussion instruments were here, like the gong. A mustache sticker is next to the light switch. Sapnap doesn’t know who put it. People suspected it was from pit people or Grian.

Sapnap grabs a snare and hands it to Skeppy. Then he gets his own. It can get crowded here, yet they deal with it. A second passed as he walked behind his fellow snare player. 

As soon he could get out. George was going in the hallway. They turned to each other, returning smiles. Struggling with the heavy snare in his hands, he’s able to learn to kiss George. The dark-brown hair man’s eyes widened before closing it and returning the sentiment.

“You guys are so gross.” The voice interrupted their kiss. It’s Dream. He laughs at their shock and red face. Flustered with a daze, the couple went their respective separate ways.

Today is not going good his way. Why is the world against him and his cute boyfriend?

~

Tap, tap, and click, Tap, tap, and stop. 

“Good job everybody!” The drum coach said. “You were in time, and consistent with the music. Darryl and Sarah you did great coming in time at measure 30. For you, Clay, try to not-”

Time to zone out. Since the coach is not talking to the snares yet. He heard that the uniforms look good. The colors on it were more pleasing to the eyes. It’s more blue and white this time, but it has accents colors like black and gold. Finally, no more suffocating in dark colors. This marching season is gonna be cool. They’re learning to play Hamilton songs. Playing a popular musical in a marching band is weird, but Sapnap thinks it’s cool. Ironically fits the theme of what happened in Dream’s Minecraft server.

Let’s not talk about the war.

“For snares, be careful with your accent taps. You need to focus on the small tap before the big one, got it?” The snares nodded. “Good. It’s almost time to go. Remember what I taught you guys and practice at home, alright?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

She chuckled, “I haven’t heard that since senior year. Pack up!”

Finally! Sapnap takes his drum off the stand and sets it down. He turned the knob, so the legs closed, then the holders. He takes it to the cabinet drum stands.  
He picked up his snare and walked to the small room. The quads were placing their drum in there before leaving. He placed the drum on the table. He tries not to knock the cymbals off.

God, he can’t wait to go home and have a nice shower. Eat some splendid dinner and play Minecraft afterwards. Not totally staying up at night while talking to his boyfriend. 

Speaking of which, he stands near the door connecting to the choir room. Tunes were playing there faintly. Then it stopped. Wait for a few seconds until a loud ‘Let’s go!’ from a certain loud kid. The door opens with people bursting out. Someone was playing a certain note. Nothing catches his eyes except glaring at Tommy, who stuck his tongue out.

A familiar clout of sunglasses rested on George’s head. He grabs him by the arm and brings him into a hug. His boyfriend squeaks as Sapnap snuggled in his hair.  
“Sapnap! What the hell?!” George struggled in his grip.

“I miss you Gogy.” 

“It’s been like three hours.”

“Exactly! It’s way too long.” He peppered kisses on the British’s head. George just slumped against his shoulders, knowing he can’t escape the amazing kisses.  
“You’re such a baby.” He giggled.

Sapnap faintly gasps, “at least I didn’t piss my bed, unlike someone!”

“Fuck off!” Dream flips him off from where the pit instruments are in the corner.

“Language!”

Everyone laughed at the commotion. Even their tired band teacher cracked a smile.


End file.
